


Tear my heart out and see if I care

by UnGendered



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), No Fandom, One Direction (Band), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Distress, Frustration, Hurt, Mental Breakdown, Sad, Stress, Tags Are Hard, angry, breakdown - Freeform, hurting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnGendered/pseuds/UnGendered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was stuck inside his head, with no way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear my heart out and see if I care

There was lika a alarm had gone of inside his head. He felt a intense burning pain inside his bones. It was like his bones was burning up inside him and the flames was tearing him apart. He wanted to scream and thrash around, to curl up and at the same time kick something, break something and feel something other than the pain. 

 

He wanted to run, he wanted to jump and his whole body was itching inside, like he was stuck inside his mind and screaming for a way to come _out_. Like he was going _mad_ , like he was going to _die_. The frustration was building up inside his chest and he felt it pushing against his ribs but he couldn’t do anything. He wanted to, but he felt like he was paralyzed. He wanted to scream for someone, he wanted to run and get help because he was seconds away from starting to rip his hair out, scratch deep into his skin and just getting all the pent in anger and frustration out in _some_ way.

 

He wanted to ~~move~~ he wanted to ~~run~~ he wanted to ~~break something~~ wanted to ~~hurt~~ wanted to _~~scream~~_ wanted to ~~thrash~~ to ~~feel pain~~ to _scream_ to ~~cry~~ to ~~break down~~ to ~~kick something~~ to _scream_ to **_scream_** to **_scream_** to **_~~scream~~_**.

 

And all he had energy to was lying in his bed, feeling all emotions on fire inside his chest and not being able to give a sign to the world that he was alive.


End file.
